


Soft Sounds

by HeavensDiskJazzyJade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Music, Musical Instruments, Oneshot, Tom wooes harry with music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensDiskJazzyJade/pseuds/HeavensDiskJazzyJade
Summary: Harry stumbles across the sound of a musical instrument going through one of Hogwarts many halls and finds out a certain someone's secret.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	Soft Sounds

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter or the characters in the books or movies. It's been a while since I've written anything so I'm sorry if I make some oops. Please enjoy this little fluffy pick! :)

It was almost faint if Harry didn’t have his ears trained from years of living with the Dursleys and not wanting to upset them, more than his existence already does. Harry wondered to find the source of the deep melody being played ever so softly through one of Hogwarts’ many unused halls.  
Harry found a slightly ajar door, when he peaked in there was none other than the schools’ Mr.perfect Tom Riddle himself seated in a far corner, holding a cello. He pulled the bow effortlessly across its 4 strings to play what Harry thought could be considered the utmost calming melody he’s ever heard.  
Harry was lost in its sounds, he never heard that Riddle played an instrument before, this really did just add to the enormous list that makes Tom perfect. Harry stepped lightly into the room as Tom finished his melody.

“That was really good Riddle, I didn’t know you could play.” Tom looked mad he'd been caught.  
“Didn’t anyone ever tell you that eavesdropping was incredibly rude, Potter!?” Tom had spat.

“For Merlins’ sake, Riddle can’t you take a compliment. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop” Harry spit the word with some venom. “ I heard you playing while I was walking by, it’s not rude to see whose playing such a nice fucking melody.” Harry stomped out of the room and down the hall. This certainly left Tom with some mixed feelings he’s never felt before.

Tom felt bad for a while having Harry yelling at him, he had just made someone find his calming outlet. Harry really did compliment him though and, he yelled instead of being his Mr. Calm-cool-and-collected like usual. Tom went out of his way to try corner Harry alone which proved to be impossible. Harry was usually with his damned gryffindorks or ran away from him altogether. Tom had to brainstorm some way of luring the boy alone. When a brilliant thought crossed his scheming mind leaving a rather sinister-looking smile on his face, scaring the other Slytherins that were residing in their common room.

Harry followed the unusual notes directions found on his pillow weaving through Hogwarts’ hallways. He’d made it to the door, walking through the door it locked behind him. Causing Harry to look around only finding Tom seated straight, cello in hand. “Tom, what are you up to, now?”  
“I left you a note knowing you wouldn’t be able to resist with your Gryffindor bravery.” Harry glared quite harshly at him.  
Tom coughed “I only sent it to get you here so I could get you alone, so I could well apologize.” Tom choked the last few words out but he needed to keep going. “You complimented me and I started yelling at you.”  
The younger boy looked at him with a skeptical look but sat down as Tom gestured to him too.  
Tom set his cello up, starting with a soft melody delving into deeper tones turning the melody somewhat of a dark vibe. Harry awed at how beautiful Tom’s playing the gentle movement of the bow across its strings, other hand pressed against the neck strings. The dark melody morphed into something sad. The emotions Tom played through made it impossible for Harrys’ eyes to not see anything but the Slytherin in front of him.  
When Tom finished Harry clapped softly, “That was incredible Tom, I guess I can accept your apology.”  
Tom smiled softly at Harry’s shy voice, the way it sounded when straight to Tom’s heart. “ If you want, I’m here quite often to get away from others but you’re welcome to join me anytime you’d like.”  
“I’d like that, thank you, Tom, you play beautifully.” 

This went on for several weeks, Tom would play and compose works with Harry enjoying on the sidelines. They even would work on homework together which had Harry admit was indeed helping him considerably in his grades. They even started spending time outside of their secret little room. However, for the past few days Toms has been disappearing for hours on end. Harry went to their secluded room, he heard it, finally the soft noise coming from Tom’s cello. Harry sped up his pace, reaching out he pushed the door open, “Tom, you haven’t been here for a while.” Harry said with a smile.  
Toms’ heart warmed with the sight of Harry’s smile. “I apologize, Harry, I had some personal projects I was working on.”  
“Oh no, it’s quite alright Tom I know you can be quite busy,” Harry said seating himself in his usual place-like routine.  
Tom played but today it wasn’t like the usual way he played, the song didn’t go dark like most of them, there was no sadness no hints of pain, it sounded like a dance song, soft, gentle but with a dancing rhythm. It made Harry want to take Toms’ hand, twirl around the discarded classroom. He played this song for quite a while, holding Harry’s attention all to himself pouring his emotions through this song hoping that Harry would feel what he was trying to tell him. 

“Tom that was wonderful, that song wasn’t like anything else you’ve played. It sounded like a dance song.”  
Tom frowned. “It was more or less I wrote it to convey how I feel to them.”  
“It’s wonderful but I thought you didn’t want anyone else to know you played. They must be pretty special for you to be willing to play for them.”  
“They are very special to me but, you’re right I won’t play in front of anyone else, only you.”  
“Only me? But Tom how are you supposed to play for them, if you...only play for me..” The words started to die as Harry began to realize the meaning behind Toms’ words. “Me, you mean me?”  
Tom set the cello down walking in front of Harry, he grabbed Harrys’ hand pulling their bodies close together, arm wrapped around the younger boys’ waist. “Yes Harry, I play only for you. I.” Tom hesitated but confessed. “I love you, Harry.” “Tom.” Harry had said with a soft tone, grabbing the other's face to press a gentle kiss to the Slytherins’ mouth. Tom was stunned for a second but pulled Harry tighter devouring the boys’ mouth. Pulling away for air, Tom said, “I’ll never give this up Harry you taste so wonderful I want more.”  
“Tom, Tom, I like you too more please.” Tom pulled Harry in for more connection, kissing till neither could breathe.

Their special room became all that more special; it was their place. Tom would play his cello for Harry, they’d do their studying together, their safe place to shower each other with affection and love.


End file.
